A Killer's mind
by Tempest.and.Velocity
Summary: Sebastian Gideon is a legend in his field. The child of a legend and programmed from birth to be just like his father. He works as an FBI agent in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. When his father comes back after a long leave of absence things change and so does Bass' feelings for certain members of the team. (Covers season 1. Spencer Reid's Love Story.)
1. Chapter 1

"Look, Hotch, just tell me why I have to be the one to deal with this."

"He's your father, Bass. If anything you should be the one to tell him."

"Okay, I get that, but why does the kid have to come with me."

"That kid is Doctor Spencer Reid and he-"

"Has a Ph.D. in Mathematics, Chemistry, Engineering and specializes in Psychology and Sociology and pretty much Eienstien, but I don't want to deal with him."

"Bass, you need to stop looking at a person and only seeing their profile. Start seeing the person." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"My job is profiling, Hotch, I don't need to see the other person as long as I get the job done."

"Bass, you are one of the most brilliant profilers I know, but you need to start looking outside the profile and into the person themselves. It'll only be your downfall." Sebastian has been close friends with Hotch since he joined the BAU, four years ago. Despite the age difference, which is seven years, they grew to be very close friends. Sebastian was anti-social, preferring to see people as no more than profiles, but being on this team made him have friends with Hotch and Derek Morgan, but there are still times when his anti-social behavior becomes a problem, like now.

"Hotch, I'm not babysitting."

"He's not a kid, Bass, he's twenty-four, three years younger than you." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Anyone younger than me is a kid."

"Bass, just do as I said and go with Reid to get Gideon."

"Aaron-"

"Bass." Sebastian groans, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You are seriously a sadist." Hotch laughs as he looks at Sebastian.

"A sadist?"

"You know I hate working with the kid."

"He's apart of this team, Bass." Hotch says once again serious.

"He's like a fucken robot, Aaron. Honestly, the kid gives me the creeps. Send me with Morgan or even by myself."

"Bass, he's apart of the team, learn to work with him. Now go."

"Aaron-"

"Sebastian." Sebastian shoots glares at Hotch, like daggers in his eyes, as he walks out of the room.

"Let's just get this over with." Sebastian growls as he walks past Reid, who was waiting just below the stairs for him. Reid was smart. There is not a single inch of doubt about that, but Reid just unnerved Sebastian with just how much he knew.

Reid stays quiet the rest of the way to Jason Gideon's classroom. The BAU has a training program, which Gideon has been teaching since he's been on medical leave. Sebastian keeps his hands in his pockets and his head held high as they walk into the part of the FBI agents where they teach the next group of potential agents. They walk into the room where Gideon is teaching. Gideon glances at them and looks back at his class. "Excuse me." Gideon heads towards them and three make their way out of the room. "Hey, Bass." Gideon smiles. Sebastian almost never went by Sebastian. The only times he did is when things were either serious or Sebastian did something bad and was being scolded.

"Hey, dad." Sebastian smiles as his father wraps an arm around him. When Sebastian's parents got a divorce he had lived with his mother for a long while, but he had always been closer to his father. Sebastian only has a brother, who is currently in the military, but Stephen was always more like their mother. It's why when Sebastian turned eighteen he moved back with his father and Stephen stayed with their mother before enlisting.

"What do we got?" Gideon asks.

"They're calling him the Seattle Strangler. Four victims in four months." Reid tells them as he looks through the file. "He keeps 'em alive seven days. The handle serves as a crank." Reid shows them the picture.

"Allowing him to control the rate of suffocation."

"To prolong it?" Reid asks.

"To enjoy it." Sebastian speaks up, still walking beside his father with his arm around him.

"Seattle's hit a wall?" Gideon asks.

"Physical evidence is nonexistent. There are no tangible leads." Reid tells him.

"And another girl is missing." Sebastian adds as they reach the door to Gideon's office.

"I'll look the case file over. I'll give you my thoughts ASAP." Gideon says as the others join them.

"You'll be joining us in Seattle ASAP." Aaron Hotchner says. Gideon looks at them as Derek shows a picture.

"Twenty-three-year-old Heather Woodland. Before she left for lunch, she downloaded an email with a time-delayed virus attached." Morgan adds. "The killer's virus wiped her hard drive and left this on the screen." He shows him the picture. Gideon looks it over before frowning.

"For heaven's sake, catch me before I kill more." He reads off. "I can not control myself." He stands before the framed quote said by the Lipstick Killer in 1945, the same quote that he just read aloud.

"They never keep them for more than seven days, which means we have fewer than thirty-six hours to find her." Sebastian says.

"They want you back in the saddle. You ready?" Derek asks.

"Looks like medical leave's over, boss."

"You don't have to if you're not ready dad." Sebastian says to him, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"They sure they want me?" Hotch nods.

"The order came from the director."

"Then we'd better get started."

* * *

Sebastian walks beside Hotch as they walk to their private plane with their bags in their hands. "This girl may only have thirty hours to live." The woman on the board tells them. "We're not asking for a judgement of Gideon-" She corrects herself. "Senior Gideon. We want an assessment."

"I already told all of you just call me Bass. It's easier than saying senior or younger Gideon. He's Gideon, I'm Bass." Sebastian tells her. "And he'll be fine."

"We just want to know you're there to step in if he can't perform." Hotch puts a hand on Bass' shoulder, a tight grip to keep the anti-social man from saying something rude, which he does frequently without thinking. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Bass says in a sharp tone, causing Hotch's grip to tighten.

"Of course." He says before getting on the plan with Sebastian. "Behave, Bass."

"You make me sound like a child."

"Now you know how Reid feels when you call him 'kid' all the time."

"He is though. I'm twenty seven."

"Take a seat." Hotch says, tired of arguing with the stubborn man.

Sebastian rolls his eyes before moving and sitting in a chair. The chair has a desk in front of it, another chair beside it, two across the table, and a small bench seat by the other window. Hotch sits across from Sebastian, while Reid sits on the bench by Sebastian, making him grow even more agitated. "His first victim was twenty-six year old Melissa Kirsh." Reid says. "Stab wounds, strangulation."

"Wait, wait. Back up. Back up." Morgan says, causing them to look at him. He and Gideon stand, leaning against Hotch's seat. "He stabbed her and then strangled her to finish her off?"

"Other way around." Gideon says. "Why do you think he started using the belt with the second murder?"

"Because strangulation with your bare hands isn't as easy as the movies make it appear." Sebastian says as he looks away from the window and over at them.

"He tried, probably found that it took to long-" Reid begins.

"So he stabbed her instead."

"But the blood would take hours to clean up, which he realized afterwards." Sebastian adds.

"Next time, our boy's got a method-the belt." Morgan says.

"He's learning, perfecting his scenario." Gideon says.

"Becoming a better killer." Sebastian whispers.

* * *

They get off the plan and goes through the check in at the airport. "That's hypervigilance. It's not uncommon in post-traumatic stress disorder." Sebastian hears as he and Hotch walk behind Reid and Morgan.

"Just how much disorder are we talking about?" Morgan asks.

"Stop quoting books, kid." Sebastian says. "And stop talking about my father behind his back, both of you." Sebastian orders as he pushes past them and hurries to catch up with his father.

"Morgan, it's been six months. Everything's okay and Bass is right. Drop it." Sebastian hears Hotch say before they head into the police department. "This is special agent Gideon, special agent Sebastian Gideon, just call him Bass, special agent Morgan, our expert on obsessional crimes, special agent Reid."

"Dr. Reid." Some correct.

"Dr. Reid, our expert on, well, everything, and after two years busting my butt in this office, I hope you remember me." Sebastian glances over at Ried only to find him staring at him.

"Keep staring, kid, and there'll be a problem." Sebastian says, causing Reid to lower his eyes.

"He's willing to travel with the body." Sebastian walks over to where his father is looking over the map.

"Then he drives a vehicle capable of concealing one."

"1 in 7.4 drivers in Seattle owns an suv." Reid says, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

"Explores with tinted windows." Morgan says.

"Explorers rate higher with women."

"But how do we even know it's his car?" Sebastian asks.

"Ted Bundy drove a VW bug." Morgan says.

"What about a jeep cherokee?" Hotch asks.

"Jeeps are more masculine." Sebastian and Reid says at the same time, causing Sebastian to glance at Reid.

"Sorry." Reid says, but Sebastian ignores his apology.

"We all know how an unsub feels about asserting his masculinity." Gideon says.

"When did the bureau become involved in the case?" Hotch asks.

"After the fourth body. He dumped that one out of state."

"On purpose." Sebastian says.

"If so, knowledge of law enforcement does suggest a criminal record." Reid says.

"Or that he watches television." Sebastian says a bit sharply, causing Hotch to give him a warning look.

"May I?" Morgan asks Hotch, breaking up the tension in the air.

"So you wanna see our suspect list?" The agent in charge asks as he hands the file over to Morgan.

"No, we won't look at a suspect list until after we come up with a profile." Hotch says.

"It keeps our perspective unbiased." Sebastian adds.

"When do we sit down with your task force?" Gideon asks.

"Four o'clock." Another agent says.

"An accurate profile by four o'clock today?" Morgan asks.

"That's not a problem." Gideon says.

"Agent Gideon, where would you like to start?"

"At the site of the last murder." He tells them.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive at the scene of the crime where Gideon gets right to work. "So that's Gideon? Thee Gideon?" One of the Seattle Police Officer asks. "The one who caught that guy, Adrian Baal, in Boston."

"Yep, that's him." Morgan tells the officer.

"Except you're forgetting that catching Baal cost us, six agents." Sebastian tells the officer before heading towards his father.

Sebastian stands beside his father as he takes in the crime scene with him. "Twenty-two-year-old Anne Cushing was found right here." Morgan tells them as he walks over to them. "Nails clipped just like the others."

"He wants them to fight back." Sebastian says. "But not enough to hurt him."

"And he left the belt around her neck." Gideon points out as he looks at the photo. "He's probably in his early twenties."

"What's your reasoning?" Morgan asks.

"Youthful arrogance." Morgan sighs, obviously not likely Gideon's reasoning.

"He clothed the body before dumping it."

"That's a sign of remorse." Gideon points out.

"It's not consistent. Look where we are. His opinion of women is pretty clear, don't you think?"

"They're disposable."

"Why show remorse by taking the time to dress her but then dump her here?" Sebastian stays silent as Morgan and Gideon talk. Sebastian knows Morgan is doubting Gideon, so Sebastian is allowing his father to prove to Morgan that he is still good at his job.

They head back to discuss their findings, while Gideon thinks over what Morgan says. "Okay, then how 'bout the fact that on one hand, we have paranoid psychosis, but the autopsy protocol says what?" Morgan asks as he paces while throwing a ball in the air and catching it.

"Adhesive residue shows he put layer after layer of duct tape over his victims' eyes." Reid answers as he spins in his chair.

"Stop spinning." Sebastian tells Reid. "You're making me dizzy." Hotch gives Sebastian a look, but he ignores it. "Look, he knows he wants to kill them, but he still covers their eyes. He doesn't want 'em looking at him, obviously. But then he takes the body and dumps it right out in the open, murder weapon nearby." Sebastian says.

"Exactly, why?" Morgan asks.

"That's not the M.O of a paranoid convinced he's being watched or surveilled."

"Paranoid psychosis, but behavior that's not paranoid." Morgan says. The more Sebastian thinks the more he gets confused.

"Maybe he's schizophrenic." Hotch says.

"Maybe we just don't have enough for a complete profile. Bass are you even listening?"

"I'm thinking." Sebastian says.

"We have enough to narrow our list of suspects." Hotch tells them.

"We're looking at less than twelve hours to have to find this woman." Morgan says.

"We don't know exactly what-"

"Hotch, we don't know anything!"

"Stop talking." Sebastian says, causing them to look at him. "I need to think."

"Alright, enough." Sebastian and the others turn as they hear Gideon. "Hotch, tell them we're ready."

"We're ready?" Morgan asks in disbelief.

"See what you get when you let a person think." Hotch chuckles at Sebastian.

"Reid. You're good with this? We've got a woman who's only got a few hours left to live, an incomplete profile, and a unit chief on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

"They don't call them nervous breakdowns anymore." Gideon says as he walks back over to grab a pen.

"Morgan, just stop." Sebastian says. "My dad doesn't just go on a hunch. He knows what he's doing. He's been doing this way longer than you so either be supportive or shut the hell up." Sebastian says as he gets up and follows his father out.

Everyone gathers in the room and takes a seat. "The unidentified subject is white and in his late 20s." Gideon begins. "He's someone you wouldn't notice at first. He's someone who'd blend into any crowd. The violent nature of the crime suggests a previous criminal record-petty crimes. Maybe auto theft. We've classified him as an organized killer- careful. Psychopathic as opposed to psychotic. He follows the news, has good hygiene. He's smart. Cause he's smart, the only psychical evidence you'll find is what he wants you to find. He's mobile, car in good condition. Our guess-jeep Cherokee, tinted windows. The murders have all involved rapes. But rape without penetration. Is a form of piquerism, and that tells us he's sexually inadequate. Psychiatric evaluations will show a history of paranoia stemming from a childhood trauma- death of a parent or family member. And now he feels persecuted and watched. Murder gives him a sense of power. Organized killers have a fascination with law enforcement. They will inject themselves into the investigation. They will even come forward as witnesses. To see just how much the police really know. That makes them feel powerful, in control. Which is why I also think... In fact, I know... You have already interviewed him."

When they have finished with the profiling they find just who they believe did it right away. They got him arrested and begin to search the house. "There's no sign of the girl here. We can arrest him with probable cause, but we won't be able to hold him." Reid begins to tell Gideon and Sebastian as they walked around the house. "Slessman's been at the top of the suspect list."

"Is that the mother?" Sebastian asks.

"Grandmother." The woman who participated in the sting comes out and tells them that. "The mother died in a fire when he was thirteen."

"Probably not the only fire in his childhood." Gideon says as they make their way to the kitchen to the grandmother.

"Before his Son of Sam murders, David Berkowitz set a multitude of fires."

"Exactly how much is a multitude?" Morgan asks.

"According to his diary, 1,400 and..."

"88." The female FBI agent finishes.

"Oh great another Reid." Sebastian says, causing Morgan to give Sebastian a look, but he ignores it.

"Luring him out was your idea, right? Greenway?" Gideon asks her.

"Elle. I don't send a swat team into a house with children." She tells Gideon.

"Hotch says your background is in sex offender cases. What can you tell us?"

"The last four murders show he's an anger-excitation rapist. He'll keep a victim for a couple of days. He probably records or videotapes them so that he can keep reliving the fantasy."

"You okay with Hotch being in on the interview?"

"I'd like him to lead, actually."

"Fine. But hold off. Slessman's done time, and he knows the process. And all you will get now is a demand for a lawyer. Hotch, let's check the garage, then show me what you got." Gideon says as he head that way. "Come on, Bass."

They head outside and open the garage door. "Well, we got the jeep right." Hotch says.

"And everything else wrong." Sebastian looks at his father and frowns.

"The bodies have defensive wounds, but Richard doesn't have a mark on him." Sebastian says. "But my instinct says it's him."

"We're missin' something." Gideon says.

"Well, let's keep checking." Sebastian says before heading back upstairs. They make their way up to attic and begin to look around. It doesn't take long before Elle joined them.

"What kind of game is it?"

"In China, it's called wei-chi. Here we call it 'Go'. It's considered to be the most difficult board game ever conceived."

"Chairman Mao required his generals to learn it." Gideon says.

"It also looks like he's playing himself." Reid says.

"Let me guess you know how to play." Sebastian says, causing Hotch to give him a warning look.

"How can you tell?" Elle asks, ignoring Sebastian's comment. Reid bends down and spins the board.

"This might provide an advantage, actually. Go is considered to be a particularly psychologically revealing game. There are profiles for every player- the conservative point counter, the aggressor, the finesser."

"What kind of player is Slessman?" Hotch asks.

"Extreme aggressor." Reid answers as he looks up from the board. Sebastian and the others head out down the man's bedroom to unlock the computer.

"What's the number six at the bottom of the screen?" Elle asks.

"Number of password attempts before the program wipes the hard drive." Morgan tells her.

"Sounds like fun." Sebastian grins, causing Morgan to chuckle.

"You are a sadist." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Nah, you just make things interesting."

"There could be an email or a journal on the computer, something that tells us where Heather is. Do you think you can break in?" Elle asks Morgan.

"In six tries?"

"Try again. Fail again. Fail better." Gideon says, causing Sebastian to look at him.

"Samuel-" Sebastian begins.

"Samuel Beckett." Reid says at the same time, causing Sebastian to stop midway. Sebastian gives him an annoyed look before looking around the room.

"Try not. Do or do not." Morgan says, causing Sebastian to laugh. Gideon looks confused as Sebastian looks at him.

"Yoda." Sebastian tells his father. "You should know that."

"Is that the green thing you used to be obsessed with as a kid?" Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Green thing? That hurts." Gideon shakes his head and goes back to look at the stuff in the room.

"Maybe the room could tell us what the password is." Sebastian tells Morgan.

"Start look then, Bass." Sebastian frowns as he sees a book on the shelf. It had a bigger width than the others and thinner. Sebastian pulls it out and reads the top.

"Jornal of applied criminal psychology." Sebastian whispers as he opens the book and finds an article in the book. The one about his father. Sebastian looks up to find Reid and his father look over his shoulder.

"I wanna talk to him." Gideon says as he takes the book from Sebastian and walks out. Reid stays standing close to Sebastian.

"Ever heard of space, kid." Sebastian says as he moves away from Reid.

"Okay, why do you hate me?" Sebastian glances over at Reid as he sees Morgan and Elle looking at them.

"First off, I'm working, so this is not the time to discuss whatever shit you think is going on. Two, I'm busy. Three, go away." Sebastian says. He sees Morgan give him a look, but he ignores it.

"I just want to know what I did to make you hate me so much." The look Sebastian gives Reid makes him step back.

"I'll repeat myself, I am working. I don't have time to deal with..." Sebastian trails off as he suddenly realizes something.

"Bass?" Morgan questions.

"How did I not see this?" Sebastian whispers.

"See what?" Elle asks.

"You were saying before how he dropped the bodies off as if he didn't care, but then showed humanity by covering their eyes. Paranoid and not."

"So what are you saying, Bassie? We can't understand what you're getting at if you don't say it."

"One shows emotion, the other feels none."

"What?"

"There's a second unsub." They turn as Gideon walks in. "Isn't that right, Bass."

"I should have seen it before." Sebastian says.

"I didn't see it until now either." Gideon tells him. "Let's head back to the department."

As they walk down the stairs they begin to talk about the second unsub. "A second unsub." Elle says.

"It's not unusual." Gideon tells her. "Remember Lawrence Bitttaker and Roy Norris?"

"1979. They outfitted a van to rape and murder girls in California."

"We're looking for someone who fits a similar relationship?" Hotch asks.

"They're not equals, not at all. Slessman's smart." Sebastian tells them. "But he has a submissive personality."

"So number two is the dominant." Elle says.

"Authoritative, arrogant." Gideon lists off.

"Probably not as smart as Slessman." Hotch says.

"Not even close to being as smart as Slessman." Sebastian says.

"He's like the schoolyard bully. Recruiting a good underling- He'll be protective of Richard. He'll make him feel like he owes him."

"If Richard's been up in the attic fantasizing about being an extreme aggressor, this guy showed him how to do it."

"Aaron, he helped him take the first step." Sebastian tells him.

"I think we should interview him, use this as pressure."

"No, no. We need leverage, a name." Gideon says.

"From the suspect list?" Elle asks.

"That'll take too long. There's gotta be a faster way?"

"How about we talk to the grandmother?" They all look at Sebastian. "She'll want to believe Slessman's a good guy, so if we spin it that he was being told to do it by this other man than she might give us answers."

"Alright, but you're not doing it." Hotch says. "You're about as nice and gentle as a porcupine." Sebastian laughs.

"Antisocial." Sebastian says.

"More like you just can't stand the annoyance of people." Hotch says.

"See and this is why we're friends. You understand me." Hotch laughs before heading over to talk to the woman, while the others go to an office to listen in.

"Well, there was this one young man, I think his name was Charlie."

"Cross-reference Charlie for the second unsub." Gideon says as they listen into Hotch and the woman.

"Charlie is probably Charles Linder. He was Slessman's cellmate and received a dishonorable discharge from the military."

"He's bigger, tougher. He could have protected Richard in prison." Gideon says. "Where were they incarcerated?"

"Cascadia. Less than a mile from here."

"Let's go. Bass, you help Reid out."

"You're kidding right?" Gideon stops and looks at his son.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Sebastian sighs and looks out at Hotch and the grandmother.

"No, dad, I'll make it work."

"Good and be nicer." Gideon says as he squeezes Sebastian's shoulder and heads out with Elle. Sebastian sighs before making his way over to Reid. "Got ordered to help. What are you doing?"

"Waiting on an address on Linder."

"Well, that's boring as all hell." Sebastian sighs as he sits down beside Reid,

"Sebastian... this is going to take awhile can we talk?" Sebastian sighs, his head falling before turning and looking at Reid.

"Fine. What?"

"Look, I don't know what I did, but from day one you hated me."

"I don't hate you." This surprises Reid as he looks at Sebastian. "Look, I hate the idea of people. Profiles I can understand, but when dealing with the actual person... I tend to freeze. I find the idea of social interaction stressful and tideous. I can find out how a person ties their shoes if I wanted to. I just don't get social interaction when I can just profile. That's why you annoy the hell out of me."

"What do you mean?"

"You. You are the one person I can't profile. I've profiled every single FBI agent in our task force, but I can't profile you. That's what first pissed me off when you started working with us. But then you just knew everything. You recite things as if you were born knowing them. It's very unnerving, especially when I can't profile you. Honestly, I wouldn't even be surprised if you turned out to be a robot." He expected Reid to get mad at what he said, but Reid laughed.

"A robot?"

"Hey, you're the one spits out information like a computer."

"I have an eidetic memory."

"Which is weird." Reid falls silent, causing Sebastian to look at him.

"I'm used to hearing that." Sebastian frowns in confusion as Hotch walked over to them.

"We get an address on Linder?" He asks, causing Reid to look at him.

"It's coming right now." Reid says before looking back at Hotch. "Does a senior management want a field assessment on Gideon?"

"Don't worry about it." Hotch says.

"Are they nervous about him being in charge?"

"Aren't you on your way back to Slessman's house to help Morgan?" Hotch asks.

"Do you know why he always introduces me as Dr. Reid?" Reid asks.

"Because he knows that people see you as a kid," Sebastian's eyes fall to his feet as he hears Hotch say this. "And he wants to make sure that they respect you. What's the address?"

"Don't think it matters anymore." Reid says as he looks at the paper. Sebastian looks and sees that he's dead.

"Great." Sebastian sighs. "Come on, Reid, let's get back to the house." Sebastian says, causing Reid to look at him with surprise. Hotch smiles and gives Sebastian a nod before the two head out.

"Why did you call me Reid?" He asks as they jump into the car. Sebastian frowns as he starts the car up. "Sebastian?"

"Just call me Bass, Reid. I hate being called by my full name."

"Right... Bass, why did you call me Reid. Normally you call me kid..." Sebastian sighs as they drive down the road.

"You're three years younger than me. You're not exactly a kid."

"Is this because of what Hotch said?" Sebastian looks over at Reid before frowning.

"Hotch always tells me I need to stop profiling people and start actually looking at them and talking to them. He also jokes and says that's why I can't ever get a second date because by the first I already know everything about them and already know their flaws." Sebastian pulls up to the house and looks at Reid. "I guess, he's right, I probably should stop profiling people and just get to know them the normal way."

"It's not like you can profile me anyways."

"Yeah, it's something I have to get used to. Come on, let's see if we can figure out how to get on that computer." The two get out and head upstairs. They walk into the room of the cds. Reid sits on the bed cross-legged as Sebastian watches him.

"Reid, Morgan says he has tried to cds. There's nothing here." Reid frowns and gets up. "Reid? Where are you going now? I'll start calling you kid again if you talk answer me." Reid looks back at him as he heads for the attic.

"I think I got something."

"Great. Want to fill me in?"

"Let's go talk to Morgan."

"Fine." Sebastian sighs before following Reid upstairs.

"I've been thinking about the cds." Reid tells Morgan as they walk over.

"Oh, Reid, come on. We tried the cds." Morgan sighs. "We searched, sifted, and sorted through everyone of this guy's head-banging heavy metal collection." Sebastian frowns as he sees Reid crouch down by the side of the laptop. "We gotta find something or this girl is dead."

"Think we may have missed the obvious." Reid says as he pops the disk player of the laptop with the paperclip.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asks as Reid pulls the disk player open, showing the cd that is inside.

Morgan looks at the cd in shock. "Reid, what made you think of this?" Morgan asks as he holds up the disk.

"It was the only empty case." Reid says as he holds the case up. Sebastian laughs as he looks at Morgan.

"Okay, so his weirdness may come in handy once in awhile." Sebastian admits.

"Alright, I'm an insomniac who listens to Metallica to go to sleep at night." Morgan says. "What song could possibly speak to me?"

"Enter Sandman." Reid says.

"Holy shit." Sebastian says as they unlock the computer and see what's on it. "Morgan call my dad, now." Morgan pulls his phone out and calls Gideon.

"Gideon, the girl's alive." Morgan tells him. "Because we're watching her right now." Sebastian shakes his head as he looks at the girl.

"Gotta hate people who are willing to do this." Sebastian says, causing them to look at him.

"And I thought you didn't feel anything for people." Sebastian's eyes snap to Morgan in surprise. "You're the one who always can't stand social interactions."

"Doesn't mean I don't care."

"Seriously, who got you so fucked up?" Sebastian ignores him as he stares at the screen.

"Morgan, can you show me the last twelve images lined up next to each other?" Reid asks, causing Sebastian to look at him.

"Yeah." Morgan does as Reid asks and motions to the screen as it lines up the twelve images.

"Right there. Right there." Reid says. "You see that? The light bulb hanging from the wire?

"Yeah, what about it?" Morgan asks.

"It's shifting positions like it's swaying. Like the earth is tilting."

"Holy shit, Reid." Sebastian says. "It's not the earth that's tilting. It's the ocean."

Morgan calls Hotch as Reid begins to pace. "Reid, please stop pacing. I'm getting dizzy just looking at you." Reid pauses and looks at Sebastian.

"Sorry." Sebastian shrugs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"It's fine."

"Reid, Bass, he's inside." They turn and walk over to Morgan.

"That's not good." Sebastian says.

"Get Elle on the phone." Morgan orders.

Sebastian is pacing now as he waits outside to hear any news. "You're pacing."

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that." Sebastian says to Reid.

"What Morgan said earlier..."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just as weird as you." Reid leans against the car. Sebastian sighs and leans against it beside Reid. "So who fucked you up?" Reid looks at Sebastian and Sebastian shrugs. "Not judging anymore, Reid, not profiling, just talking."

"My mom."

"Yeah... moms can do that." Sebastian says. "My mom was like that. I was always interested in my father's work and she used to force me to go out and play with the kids in our neighborhood. Eventually, it just became something that I was forced to do, not something I enjoyed. I guess now I just always find talking to people something I have to do and not something I can like."

"Maybe you just haven't talked to right people." Sebastian laughs as he stares at Reid.

"When we first started this case I couldn't stand you and now... We're actually having a conversation."

"It isn't too bad, huh? Socializing."

"Well, I wouldn't call it the high light of my night, but... It's not... terrible." Reid laughs as Sebastian smiles. "It's my dad." Sebastian says. "Hopefully this case can be over soon."

Hours later the group are back on their jet and heading home. "Okay, so, Hotch says I need to socialize more. Make friends and all that bullshit." Sebastian tells Reid as they sit together on the plane.

"Well, socializing is good. It supposed to-"

"Reid, look if you actually want me to like you then please please stop spitting out facts to me."

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine, just stop." Reid nods. "We probably won't have a case for another week at least." Sebastian says. "And I know I'm going to regret it, but... Do you want to go out for a drink when we get back?" Reid looks at Sebastian in surprise before nodding.

"Sure."

"Don't this makes us friends."

"Of course not."

"Good." Reid smiles and Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Stop smiling, it makes you look conceited." Reid laughs as Sebastian leans back in his seat. "Now shut up so I can get some sleep."


End file.
